rise_of_sauron_serverfandomcom-20200213-history
Factions
'Quick Information' Here are all FACTIONS of our server. Here you can see wich of them you like and wich of them you will choose. Also here you can see ranks that are active at the moment.For now there are only basic factions but we will be adding factions like Eregion, Gondolin, Arnor, Angabnd or Utumno maybe, Ungolianth's Spiders, Lossoth, Valinor (For Valar Players). Mordor is a factions for Sauron and Lord of Angband or Utumno will possibly be some Balrog. Maybe later when restart happens whole theme of server will change but for now it is going to be Rise of Sauron. (There is no Morgoth here) 'Gondor' Gondor is once great kingdom of Numenor folk. But in it's wars against Mordor it fell and once great kingdom, now is just ruin. Will you be the one who will raise it back??? Join GONDOR and see !!! 'Leader: ''none 'Basic Gondor Ranks: '''1.Gondorian Levyman - A brave soldier of Gondor with White Tree on his chest.' 2.Gondorian Soldier - SOLDIER OF GONDOR!!! 3.Pelargir Soldier - Marine Of Pelargir!!! 4.Lossarnach Soldier - Axeman Of Lossarnach!!! 5.Lamedon Soldier - Swordsman Of Lamedon!!! 6.Pinnath Gelin Soldier - Warrior Of Pinnath Gelin!!! 7.Blackroot Vale Soldier - Bowman Of Blackroot Vale!!! 'Advanced Gondor Ranks:' 1.Gondorian Tower Guard - 50 alignment with Gondor. 2.Gondorian Citadel Guard - 75 alignment with Gondor. 3.Gondorian Captain - Choosen by leader of Gondor. 4.Pelargir Captain - Choosen by leader of Gondor. 5.Lossarnach Captain - Choosen by leader of Gondor. 6.Lamedon Captain - Choosen by leader of Gondor. 7.Pinnath Gelin Captain - Choosen by leader of Gondor. 8.Blackroot Vale Captain - Choosen by leader of Gondor. 'Blue Mountains' Blue Mountains are the mountains in the west of Middle - Earth and there live Dwarves Of Blue Mountains. Blue Mountains are fameous by their riches and excellent Dwarves Miners. Why don't you go and explore their riches??? 'Leader: ''none '''Basic Blue Mountains Ranks: 1.Blue Mountains Recruit - Finest Recruits in the west of Middle - Earth. 2.Blue Mountains Warrior - Strong Warriors with their blue swords. 3.Blue Mountains Axe Thrower - Great throwers with blue axes. 'Advanced Blue Mountains Ranks:' 1.Blue Mountains Captain - Choosen by leader of Blue Mountains. 'Durin's Folk' Durin's folk live in Iron Hills and they are great miners, warrior, machine makers. They are known for their riches in Iron Hills and their well forged statues of gold. Why don't you join Durin's Folk and learn their ways of mining and forging??? 'Leader: ''none '''Basic Iron Hills Ranks: 1.Iron Hills Recruit - Good miners and forgers!!! 2.Iron Hills Warrior - Strong Dwarven warriors with iron shields and steel axes!!! 3.Iron Hills Axe Thrower - Throwers of their steel axes!!! 'Advanced Iron Hills Ranks:' 1.Iron Hills Captain - Choosen by leader of Iron Hills. 'Noldorin Elves' Noldorin elves are the High Elves of Lindon and Elves of Imladris. They stand here in MIddle - Earth till they are ready to leave. Will you join them and wait the call across the sea??? 'High Elves of Lindon:' 'Leader: ''none '''Basic High Elves Ranks: 1.High Elf - Very good shooter. 2.Noldorin Warrior - Best warriors Middle - Earth ever saw!!! 'Advanced High Elf Ranks:' Noldorin Captain - Choosen by leader of High Elves. 'Noldorin elves of Rivendell:' 'Leader: ''none '''Basic Rivedell Ranks: 1.Imladris Elf - Very good musicians. 2.Warrior of Imladris - Strong warriors of hidden valley. 'Advanced Rivedell Ranks:' 1.Imladris Captain - Choosen by leader of Rivendell. NOT TO BE MISUNDERSTOOD - High Elves of Lindon and Rivendell are different factions, they are all Noldorin elves but they are different factions with different leaders. 'Lothlorien' Elves of Lothlorien made their home full of music and peace. No Evil ever entered the forest of Lorien. Why don't you join Lotlorien and rest in their Home??? 'Leader: ''none '''Basic Lotlorien Ranks: 1.Galadhrim Elf - Peaceful Elves of Lorien. 2.Lothlorien Archer - Archers with eye of Eagle. 2.Lotlhlorien Warrior - Swift and fast fighters. 'Advanced Lothlorien Ranks:' Lothlorien Captain - Choosen by leader of Lothlorien. 'Woodland Realm' Silvan elves of Woodland Realm are great fighters and archers that killed large number of Spiders in Mirkwood. Will you join Woodland Realm and learn their way of fightings. 'Leader: ''none '''Basic Woodland Ranks: 1.Wood Elf - Swift Archers of Woodland Realm. 2.Silvan Warrior - Silvan Warrior of Woodland Realm. 3.Silvan Archer - Silvan Archer of Woodland Realm. 'Advanced Woodland Ranks:' 1.Woodland Guard Captain - Choosen by leader of Woodland Realm. 'Dorwinion' Dorwinion is land with great wine that whole Middle - Earth drinks. Will you join Dorwinion and learn Wine Brewing??? 'Leader: ''none '''Basic Dorwinion Ranks: 1.Dorwinion Elf 2.Warrior of Bladorthin 3.Vintner Guard 4.Vintner Crossbowman 'Advanced Dorwinion Ranks:' 1.Captain Of Dorwinon - Choosen by leader of Dorwinion. 'Rohan' Rohan is the land of Horse - Lords and Kings of Horses. They are the best riders with strongest cavarly in whole Middle - Earth. Join Rohan and ride in battle!!! 'Leader: ''none '''Basic Rohan Ranks: 1.Rohirrim Shieldmaiden - Strong women of Rohan. 2.Rohirrim Axeman 3.Eorlingas 4.Rohirrim Horseman 5.Rohirrim Archer 'Advanced Rohan Ranks:' 1.Rohirrim Earl - Choosen by leader of Rohan. 'Dunedain of the North' Dunedain of the North are rangers of once great kingdom of Arnor. Arnor fell in battles with Angmar and now it is only ruin. Join and help Dunedain rebuild their kingdom!!! 'Leader: ''none '''Basic Dunedain Ranks: 1.Dunedain Ranger - Invisible rangers. 'Advanced Dunedain Ranks:' 1.Dunedain Captain - Choosen by leader of Dunedain. 'Tauredain' Tauredain are people of the south that guard their jungles and pyramides from Moredains. Join Tauredain and help them i their battle!!! 'Leader: ''none '''Basic Tauredain Ranks: 1.Tauredain Recruit 2.Tauredain Warrior 3.Tauredain Boltshooter 'Advanced Tauredain Ranks:' 1.Tauredain Chieftain - Choosen by leader of Tauredain. 'Dale' Dale was once great kingdom of men until Smaug came and destroyed it. Will you join dale and help it rebuild it's kingdom??? 'Leader: ''none '''Basic Dale Ranks: 1.Dalish Recruit 2.Dalish Archer 3.Dalish Warrior 4.Dalish Pikeman 'Advanced Dale Ranks:' 1.Dalish Captain - Choosen by leader of Dale. 'Hobbits' Hobbits are peaceful folk that farm land and smoke Pipes. Join Hobbits and live in peace far away from war and danger. Do not get late for dinner!!! 'Leader: ''none '''Basic Hobbit Ranks: 1.Hobbit 2.Hobbit Shirriff 'Advanced Hobbit Ranks:' 1.Hobbit Shirrriff Chief. 'Mordor' Mordor is the dark land where orc and Dark Lord Sauron live. Dark Lord will give you power. Join Mordor and fell power of Concuring Middle - Earth!!! 'Leader: ''none '''Basic Mordor Ranks: 1.Mordor Orc 2.Mordor Snaga 3.Black Uruck 'Advanced Mordor Ranks:' 1.Mordor Warlord - Choosen by leader of Mordor. 2.Nazgul - 1000 anlignment with Mordor and 250 with Angmar.(1250 Mordor and 500 Angmar for Witch - King) 'Dol Guldur' Dol Guldur or The Hill Of Sorcery is a fortress where Necromancer lived and from where he attacked Erebor and Woodland Realm. Join Dol Guldur and learn sorcery!!! 'Leader: ''none '''Basic Dol Guldur Ranks: 1.Dol Guldur Orc 2.Dol Guldur Berserker 3.Dol Guldur Sorcerer 'Advanced Dol Guldur Ranks:' 1.Dol Guldur Warlord - Choosen by leader of Dol Guldur. If you wanna be a leader of Dol Guldur you have to be Nazgul called Khamul beacuse he led Dol Guldur after Sauron fled to Mordor. 'Gundabad' Gundabad is Fortress in far north of Misty Mountains from there orcs come down and raid villages and towns. Join Gundabad and raid with them!!! 'Leader: ''none '''Basic Gundabad Ranks: 1.Gundabad Snaga 2.Gundabad Orc 3.Gundabad Uruk 'Advanced Gundabad Ranks:' 1.Gundabad Warlord - Choosen by leader of Gundabad. 'Angmar' Angmar was once kingodm led by Witch - King of Angmar. Kingdom was lost in battle with men. WIll you join Angmar and help rise it again??? 'Leader: ''none '''Basic Angmar Ranks: 1.Angmar Orc 2.Angmar Snaga 3.Rhudaur Hillman 4.Rhudaur Warrior 'Advanced Angmar Ranks:' 1.Angmar Warlord - Choosen by leader of Angmar. 'Dunland' Dunland is land of Barbarians. Dunledings are angry to people of Rohan. Will you join Dunland and help them in their Revenge??? 'Leader: ''none '''Basic Dunland Ranks: 1.Dunland Recurit 2.Dunland Warrior 3.Dunland Axe Thrower 'Advanced Dunland Ranks:' 1.Dunland Chieftain - Choosen by leader of Dunland. 'Isengard' Isengard is small but strong realm of Uruk - Hai who are ready to fight for ''' '''White Hand and Dark Lord Sauron. Join Isengard and become strong Uruk - Hai!!! 'Leader: ''none '''Basic Isengard Ranks: 1.Isengard Snaga 2.Uruk Hai 3.Uruk Hai Crossbowman 'Advanced Isengard Ranks:' 1.Uruk Hai Commander - Choosen by leader of Isengard. 'Half Trolls' Half trolls live in Pertorodwaith and they serve Dark Lord Sauron in his battles but ''' '''also fight Tauredains of the south. Join Half Trolls and help them i battle to survive. 'Leader: ''none '''Basic Half Troll Ranks: 1.Half Troll 2.Half Troll Scavenger 3.Half Troll Warrior 'Advanced Half Troll Ranks:' 1.Half Troll Warlord - Choosen by leader of Half Trolls. 'Moredain' Moredain are tribe people of the south and they are beliving in Great Lion as their god. They fight and raid Tauredain of the south. Will you join them and help them build their community??? 'Leader: ''none '''Basic Moredain Ranks: 1.Moredain Tribesman 2.Moredain Hunter 3.Moredain Warrior 'Advanced Moredain Ranks:' 1.Moredain Warchief - Choosen by leader of Moredain. 'Haradrim' Haradrims are people of the south that ride big elephants (Mumakils) and fight alongside Dark Lord Sauron. Join Haradrims and learn their way of fighting and way of life. 'Leader: ''none '''Basic Haradrim Ranks: 1.Haradrim 2.Haradrim Spearman 3.Haradrim Archer 4.Haradrim Warrior 'Advanced Haradrim Ranks:' 1.Haradrim Warlord - Choosen by leader of Haradrim. Easterlings Join the Eastern Clans of Rhun and fight with Gondor to conquer and slay them. 'Leader: ''none '''Basic Easterling Ranks: 1.Variag 2.Balchot 3.Wainrider 4.Easterling 5.Easterling Clansman 6.Easterling Warrior 'Advanced Easterling Ranks:' TO BE ADDED!!! 'COOMING SOON FACTIONS' DOL AMROTH ANGBAND OR UTUMNO VALINOR GONDOLIN ARNOR EREGION And many other factions...